User talk:Redligot2009
Archive1 Your Talk Page Archived Due to fact that your talk page is too long, I archived it! enjoy your new talk page! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully 13:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature I've notice you're signature does not have lists, that makes it harder for people to go to your page. So type this on you're : [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] It will look like this: [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 01:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I mean type that on your -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 02:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Type the signature I gave you in your preferences! Good luck with your sig! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 02:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Mvbot I really don't know how to control him! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 11:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What I readed about bots It said that bots can make/edit/revert as many pages you want at one time, also the only way to command bots is IRC. Now my only problem is the software i'm gonna use for my bot, anyway try joining this forum that I made for Mvbot. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 03:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comment Luna will defenetly be turned off when she sees it!!!! Do you know how hard is it to sit beside the girl of your dreams with a bad hair style? By the way tell teacher that I'm dead so she won't mind if I cut classes. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) did you forget luna?!?! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Your lucky you are not sitting next to your crush (who ever she is). -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I registered but when I log in it doesn't stop loading! Anyway, tell Tigernose, Iamred1, Yorkielvr333CP, and Merrystar (Wendy). So admins may chat there! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 07:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yup!-- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 07:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: obiusly yes! but a little bussy, and I fixed Bohemian Rhapsody, cuz after you put it there the template was at the center so I alligned the Glee and Queen versions together to form an organized playlist, see more -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 08:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Warlus vandalized a page! OMFG! WTF! This is it! Warlus vandaluzed a page! Try leaving him a message to ask him. He will obiuslly lie! But try looking at his userpage and follow the link to see the vandalism that nobody can fix! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Question! how do you edit the menu? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Motto Like 's official motto? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler abused his powers once again! Heres the proof: Reply back to let me know what you think! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Code Like it? Its so emoish try freaking out! And a while ago, we watched Glee at school, Its so green, Finn and Quinn where having sex! Puck & Rachel, Will & Terri too! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) A While Ago A while ago, at dance my group was dancing Highway To Hell! We have lots of screaming fans(even Luna). While the other adiences sings along Vince was acting too religous, he was praying that we would stop the Highway To Hell! Vince was the only one who does not like highway to hell, you know what is the results?A lot of people sings Highway To hell! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Queen Songs Their our only ones with pictures, plus they are the longest and they have their own templates, plust we have 159 articles now plus we only have 3 stub articles then the songs are a jeanus and the Queen Songs. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I Am Serius Why did you create pages with the same content? Did you know there was already a Somebody To Love and a Don't Stop Me Now? Your version of those two pages has been deleted! Thats the consiquense if you don't find it before creating. And the only thing you created now that we don't have is I Want To Break Free (I just fixed it). You learned your lessson, now remember to look if the page you tried to create exist before creating it so it doesn't result in speedy deletion like that one. If you need help ask Jeffwang16, not me because I'm too bussy -_- . -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) lol I spammed Sea using that cool pic. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratiolations You have beatten' Default, a bot that can do multiple edits in one time, as you know (Default is more trained than Mvbot). -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and you are the second user who beaten Default, the first one is me, and about that you're sister made an account (click here to see her userpage). Make sure she doesn't see UnCp. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but anyway nice sig. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Song Of The Day Did you get it already? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't wanna archive it because I want to confuse spammers from CPW. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Team Green These guys are green minded thats why they are called Team Green, anyways can you pwn a Team Gold member? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Holloween could you volenteer for the background? --[[Club Penguin-User Wiki:Holloween|'Happy Halloween!']][[w:c:unclubpenguin:User:Iamred1/monaco.css|'See The Design!']] 17:41, 19 September 2010 (UTC) Mvtech Why did he disapear? Anyway I found CPU-Wikia at google and I'm a user........Anyway I don't see Mvtech edit much anymore and he has disapeared from the top 7(You were top 2, he disapeared you became top1). Did you see him? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 11:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Mvtech Why did he disapear? Anyway I found CPU-Wikia at google and I'm a user........Anyway I don't see Mvtech edit much anymore and he has disapeared from the top 7(You were top 2, he disapeared you became top1). Did you see him? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 11:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Never Say Never Like the picture? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 09:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) . Guess What! Almost on the spotlight! Only a few articles to go. Our goal is not at least 200, but at least or more than 230. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 09:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess What! we recieved the Britney Spears songs. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 12:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Look! Quickly go to you're preferences and change your skin to "New Look" for you to see the wonderful new look of CPU. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Guess What Go to the mainpage, but make sure you are using oasis. There are important updates just made a second ago, reply back to let me know what you think. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya! TV, infact see my reply on your comment, by the way, are you using the new look? And do you like the new main page? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fast Progress! We are making a fast progress! The thing is when we reach 300 articles, expect it to go down, when we delete CP content, user content, and any off-topic content. Don't start yet, we are trying to reach 300 first --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 02:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That was excatly what we needed for a logo, just make it "CPU:Songpedia", then make sure its still the same size it is right now, but make sure you save it as "Logo.png". --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 06:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) CPUA Can you made me an admin and b/crat in CPU:Songpedia Answers? Mvtech can't make me one there because he is blocked. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 06:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I said Logo.png not Logo.jpg --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Good Good, thats better, now all you have to do is; Did you see a bar that is on the bottom of your browser that comes with you when you scroll, that has Share, Follow, and My Tools in it? Then click my tools, then click Theme Designer, after that, click the wordmark, then upload it there. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just look at the requirements ↑Like I said in the title --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 11:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess we have no choice Did you see Club Penguin Wiki's wordmark? I guess we are gonna have to get it and edit it, then upload it, lulz --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Phil Collins is threatening me Phil Collins is threatening me! Why? I searched his albums in iTunes to download it in my iPod but I saw an album by Phil Collins called "No Jacket Required", I was so angry at Phil Collins. I searched it in wikipedia click here for the wikipedia article. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 12:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I may compete against other wikis:c:thw I know we have a few members but we defeated Club Penguin Wiki, after CPW's defeat, a of CPU Users are emailing me about competing against other wikis, I think we should compete against Beatlepedia that is so easy to defeat, Beatlepedia's content is The Bealtes, but they only have one member, and that is the one and only founder who is about to abbandon it. lolz. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Ozone101 is turning suspicous! Take a look at the image below. (Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500)*17:23, October 13, 2010 Nobody Cares (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 125.25.31.3 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) ‎(Inserting false information: Creating unrelated page and harassing Mvtech.) (unblock | change block) *17:39, August 31, 2010 Redligot2009 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Walrus (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled) ‎(Vandalizing the songs page) (unblock | change block) *16:46, August 26, 2010 Mvbot (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Mvtech (Talk | contribs) ‎(Unreasons) *04:23, August 26, 2010 Tigernose (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Mvtech (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎(Thanks for stealing my skin, my code, my content and my userpage.) (unblock | change block) *20:32, July 25, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 83.255.135.251 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) ‎(Abusing multiple accounts: he is really maybe Sonic or Mr Unknown) (unblock | change block) *11:18, July 25, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Mr Unknown (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *12:56, July 18, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎(Having sex infront of my mom) (unblock | change block) *11:23, July 14, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Mr Unknown (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *19:25, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 0 seconds (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:18, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:10, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:06, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 day (account creation disabled) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *15:35, June 26, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Ozone101 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Deleting pages that are in wiki) (unblock | change block) *14:16, June 26, 2010 Ozone101 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) ‎(Unfair block) *14:05, June 26, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 day (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Insulting this Wki) (unblock | change block) (Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) O_o Remember I told you that I always wanted to use Freddie Mercury's guitar-mike? Well guess what; I saw Freddie Mercury humping it in the 'Tie You Mother Down' music video. Whats the word again?....now I remember; eew. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC)